dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Young Jae
Perfil * Nombre: 영재 / Young Jae * Nombre como solista: 'Ars *'Nombre completo: 최영재 / Choi Young Jae *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor y Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mokpo, Jeolla, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Rata *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Dream Knight (2015) Programas de TV *'2014:' (SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Jackson) *'2014:' (SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jackson y Jing Young) *'2014:' (KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team 2 (23.03.2014, junto a Jin Young) *'2014: (KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team 2 : Celebrity Futsal Competition (12.04.2014, junto a Jin Young) *'2014: '(KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team 2 : Penalty Shoout of Love (16.08.2014, junto a Jin Young) *'''2015: (MBC) Idol Star Athetics Championship (02.02.2015, junto a demás miembros de GOT7) *'2015:' (SBS) Running man ep 272 (08.11.2015, junto a los demás miembros de GOT7) *'2017': (MBC) Masked Singer (08.01.17) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Cool FM 89.1 (04.07.2014, junto a JB, Yu Gyeom y Jin Young) *'2014: '(MBC) C-Radio Idol True Colors (22.08.2014, junto a Yu Gyeom, BamBam, JB y Mark) *'2015: '(MBC) Starry night (22.07.2015, solo) *'2015: '(MBC) Starry night (09.10.2015, solo) *'2015: '(KBS)' '''Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (15.10.2015,junto a JB) *'2016: (KBS) Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (03.06.2016,junto a Jin Young) Colaboraciones * Move like jagger - ft Park Ji Min (JYP NATION en BANGKOK, Presentacion especial) * Mirotic (TVXQ) - ft Daehyun, Eunkwang, Leo ( 12.10.2014 Hallyu Dream Concert , Presentacion especial) * One Dream One Korea - varios artistas entre ellos Byun Baek Hyun (EXO), Min Ah (Girl’s Day) ,Sandeul (B1A4),Cho Ah (AOA) (21.09.2015 vídeo musical) * Victim Of Love - Sanjoy ft. ARS, Stephen Rezza, Elliott Yamin (15.09.2017) Composiciones * '2016: ' Rewind - Mini Album "FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE" * '2016: ' Hey - Album "FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE" * '2016: ' Sick - Album "FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE" * '2016: '''My Day - Ars. * '''2017: '''Sign - Mini Album " FLIGHT LOG: ARRIVAL" * '''2017: '''Call Button - (ARS) Ft. J. Praize. * '''2017: '''Moon U- Mini Album "7 for 7" junto a Maxx Song, Command Freaoks y BamBam Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: GOT7 ** Posición: 'Vocalista principal y Bailarín. *'Educación: **Korea Arts High School. **Hanlim Multi Art High School. **Seokyeong University (Actualmente). *Periodo de e'ntrenamiento:' Siete meses. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Idioma materno), Japonés e Inglés (Básico). *'Pasatiempos:' Tocar el piano y cantar. *'Especialidad:' Cantar notas altas. *'Artistas Favoritos:' Elliott Yamin, Javier y Bruno Mars. *'Mascotas:' Dos perros, una de ellas se llama coco *'Comidas favoritas:' Todo excepto el pepino. *'Fanclub:' Sunshines *Fue miembro del equipo de fútbol en su colegio. *Fue compañero de clases de Kyle de ROMEO. *Debido a que sus padres no podían pagar siempre o completamente los cursos de canto que necesitaba, Young Jae trabajo para pagar esos cursos. *Dijo que mientras estudiaba en una academia de música aplicada, se enteró de la audición JYP. *Es considerado uno de los aprendices con menor tiempo de entrenamiento dentro de JYP Entertainment. Él compartió que debido a que su voz ya era fuerte cuando fue seleccionado por JYP, pasó sus siete meses de entrenamiento enfocándose solo en mejorar sus habilidades de baile. *Es el único integrante que tiene como mejor amigo a una persona no idol. *El hashtag '#SunshineYoungjaeDay''' creado por su cumpleaños, fue tendencia mundial durante una hora. *Tiene una personalidad muy alegre, la mayor parte del tiempo está sonriendo. *En Pops in Seoul dijo que le gustaría cambiarse la voz al menos por un día de Bruno Mars para cantar sus canciones, ya que su voz es sexy y profunda. *En Confession EP.2 This Is Super Sweet. Young Jae por primera vez presenta a su hermana y sobrino mediante una llamada que el realizó quienes a su vez contestaron muy alegremente la llamada. *Young Jae piensa que JB ha tenido el mayor número de novias en el grupo, porque el dice que es muy atento con las chicas. *Se ha descubierto que tiene dieciséis lunares. *En una entrevista dijo que dormía en una cama grande con JB y que él lo abrazaba fuerte por las noches, a lo que JB respondió que era porque Young Jae cuando duerme se mueve mucho y ocupa toda la cama por eso lo abraza para que se quede quieto. *En una entrevista para la revista Haru*Hana mencionó que para él, GOT7 son amigos para toda la vida. *En Enero del 2014 fue diagnosticado de la gripe porcina H1N1 junto con otros dos miembros JB y Jin Young. *En el programa A Song For You pudo tomar una botella de gaseosa en menos de diez segundos. *Piensa que el mejor método para eliminar el estrés es cantar. *Según Jackson tiene una mente positiva que cuando él intenta dando lo mejor en lo que sea que haga, él puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. *Es el que más tarda en despertar. En una entrevista sus compañeros dijeron que siempre pide diez minutos más y vuelve a dormir. * En el episodio N°7 de Real GOT7 "la cámara de Young Jae" tuvo la oportunidad de ser el líder por un día y estuvo grabando a los demás miembros, cumpliendo con los deberes de la misión. *Nichkhun de 2PM lo escogió como el miembro visual de GOT7, por lo que los demás miembros le dieron el sobrenombre de NickInBi. *Comentó que su sueño es ser músico terapeuta, en el Dream Concert mencionó "Quiero dar tratamiento a las personas enfermas mediante la música". *En el episodio 77 de After School Club, Jin Young mencionó que Young Jae es el miembro que más se ajusta al concepto lindo y encantador que muestran en "A" canción de su 2do mini álbum. En este mismo episodio Jackson menciona lo linda que es su sonrisa "Eye Smile". *Fue elegido como el que mejor baila la coreografía de "A". *Su canción favorita de GOT7 es "Girls Girls Girls". *En el programa "A Song For You", los miembros lo escogieron como el terrorista de la moda, aunque explicaron que no era al mismo estilo que Taecyeon, haciendo referencia a que no es porque no combine la ropa si no que era porque no le interesa tanto la moda. *Eliminó su cuenta de Instagram por un tiempo, debido a que él quiere enfocarse en sus estudios, por lo que no quería distraerse. El examen que tomó fue el SAT, el cual es uno de los más importantes (examen de admisión). Actualmente tiene uno nuevo. * En el 2014, la fanbase china le regaló por su cumpleaños una estrella la cual compraron y le pusieron su nombre. *Declaró para la revista CanCam que si fuera una chica saldría con Jackson. *Él siempre gana en el juego de "piedra , papel o tijera" ante sus otros compañeros de GOT7. *Los miembros dijeron en la revista K-boy Paradise que él a veces canta cuando duerme. *Ganó el premio al "Mejor Inglés" en los ASC After School Club Awards. *Quiere hacer una colaboración con Baek Ah Yeon. *Es amigo de Eun Jin (DIA). *Dio un pequeño adelanto de la canción fly cuando aun no se habia estrenado *Yong Jae fue aceptado en la Universidad Seokyeong como estudiante de teatro y cine para la clase del 2015, Young Jae eligió unirse al departamento de teatro y cine para sentar las bases para expandir su carrera. *Junto con Mark compraron una pequeña perrita a la cual nombraron Coco. *Tiene alergia a los gatos. *Según todos lo miembros de GOT7, Young Jae es el que más ha cambiado físicamente desde su debut. *Tiene 91 cm de pecho (Medido en Weekly Idol). *En #GOT2DAY con Yu Gyeom confesó que cuando era niño fue perseguido por un delincuente yendo en camino para su casa pero el cual no le hizo daño. En el mismo episodio confesó que tuvo varios trabajos de medio tiempo. *Según Jin Young, él y BamBam son los más guapos últimamente, JB afirmó que la cámara lo ama. *Dijo que no llama mucho a sus padres porque es el menor en la familia y podrían pensar que algo no va bien y no quiere que se preocupen. *Durante el primer Fanmeeting de GOT7 en Filipinas, Young Jae fue golpeado por unos fuegos artificiales, gracias al manager y a Mark, que acudieron a el inmediatamente, no fue una quemadura de gravedad. *Youngjae no pudo participar de las promociones para “Hard Carry” debido a problemas de salud, el 24 de octubre de 2016, JYP Entertainment oficialmente anunció que el miembro de GOT7, tomaría un tiempo de descanso para así poder recuperarse, pues su salud es de máxima prioridad. La agencia no divulgó la naturaleza de sus problemas de salud. *Abrió su propia cuenta en SoundCloud bajo el nombre de Ars. Siendo lanzada, el día 02 de Octube de 2016, la versión de prueba de 'HEY', la cual es cantada por GOT7 en su 2do Album FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE. *El 08 de Enero, se presentó por primera vez en Masked Singer, donde ganó 1ra ronda con la canción "It will pass". *Se mudó del dormitorio de los chicos a un departamento con su hermano y Coco Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *SoundCloud Oficial Galería Choi Young Jae1.jpg Choi Young Jae2.jpg Choi Young Jae-3.jpg Young-Jae04.jpg Ivjtol.jpg Choi Young Jae6.jpg Choi Young Jae07.jpg Youngjae 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín